The present subject matter relates generally to a mutual stimulation device for the sexual intimacy of gay male couples. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mutual stimulation device to enhance the experience of male partners engaging in genital-to-genital rubbing.
For gay male couples, primary methods of sexual intimacy are oral and anal intercourse and mutual masturbation. Sometimes gay men also engage in a practice termed “frot”, a specific type of mutual masturbation which refers to genital-to-genital rubbing, commonly with contact on the undersides of each partner's penis. This practice is logical given that the underside of the glans is often a sensitive area of a man's genitals, and that frot allows the stimulation of this area for both partners simultaneously. The other advantage of this practice is that it provides face-to-face sexual intimacy when anal intercourse is not desired or possible. And, because some gay men and certain subcultures within the gay community do not engage in anal intercourse at all, frot is an important practice to certain members of the gay community.
One challenge with frot is that often one partner must use his hand to hold the penises together in order to align them to achieve the desired contact. This is awkward and results in less than ideal body positions in order to accommodate the arm and hand. Often one partner needs to lie back reducing the possibility of face-to-face contact. Given that penises vary considerably in girth and length, the optimal alignment can also be difficult to achieve manually. Thus, there is a need for devices to improve the positioning and alignment of genitals during this form of sexual intimacy.
An additional challenge with frot is that it does not replicate the sensation of penetration. Therefore, there is a need for devices to provide the sensation of penetration while promoting and enabling frot.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mutual stimulation device, as described herein.